Red Triumph
by Shiner Rah
Summary: Poor Red Trider just wants to have freinds. Well, this wish starts being granted when he meets a Red WIZARD taru named PowaraSenara! This elvaan is gonna go bigtime!


I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY DELAY. wings of smash got DELETED because of my lazyness. I promise to remake it and remember to update.  
And with that, i give you my first ever FFXI fic! Get ready for... Red Triumph!

\ \  
\ \  
\ \  
. HALLELUJA!Disclaiming time! Long list! I do not own...finalfantasy1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9andallotherFFsandtheircontentsincludingFFX-2,FinalFantasyTactics,Shiva,Ramuh,Ixionand breathes Finalfantasycrystalchronicles.IownRed,Kaname,Aneru,Powara-Senara,KatinarandBlitz.MysisterownsKisaa,hercharacter,butIstoleitfromher.MyothersisterownsRanoa(herpreviouscharacter)andyetagainIstoleit.KonamiownsallFFs,andmygratitudefortheseries.

fewth. anyway, the actual story is first person. The flashbacks are 3rd. Thoughts are noted with these:' Actions are noted with these:  
COOKIE

I sighed, and collapsed on my bed. I had searched for hours with no success in finding Powara-Senara, my taru pal. He was going to teach me to become a Red Wizard, fabled around Vanadiel for it's En--aga spells.

I am so sorry for my behavior. My name is Redarius Kabarisawa Misaga. My freinds call me Red. Now, i didnt really HAVE any freinds until 5 weeks ago...

Im an elvaan, just so you know.  
COOKIE

Red was wandering through Ronfaure's vast forests. He happened to have come by a Red Mage Tarutaru. He sweatdropped at the strange appearence of a tarutaru in the forest with a tiny little gladius and RDM artifact armor...'ARTIFACT ARMOR?' Red thought with a new sweatdrop. 'This Taru is loaded'  
Now, The mouse-man had worn other, strange attachments. He had a vast brickred cape instead of the regular red color. In fact, everything but the gloves were brick red! And the gloves were normally brickred, but these were scarlet.

The Moogle Red mage had a strange Job Abbreviation. A Red Mage would be abbreviated as RDM. This red mage was abbreviated as RDW:red wizard. Red had HUGE eyes now. A real RDW!

Red:Mr. Creepy Guy with the cape and RDM Artifact Armor? Hello?  
:Hello-wello, what is it?  
Red: 'this guy gives me the chills.' Could I ask you something?  
:...leavey-weavy me alone-rawon.  
Red:'rude...' Ok. walks away,imaging the small mouse-man Fire IVed in his mind and wishing he had such a spell.

Red heard screaming 5 seconds later.

Red:WHAT THE? casts Haste on self, and shoots off to the source of the screech.

meanwhile...

: Eh? casts Haste on self and darts to source of screech.

later, they both reach the source at the same time.

Both: HELLO? Hey, why are you here!

:Let me take this!  
Red: YOU? HAH! you can barely climb up on a sofa!  
: IM A RED WIZARD! YOUR ONLY RED MAGE!  
Red: Lets just stop fighting. Im Red.  
:Powara-Senara, at your service-wervice.  
Red:-.- stop that. Please.  
Powara-Senara: Its my racey-wacey's prime feature-weature, our way of talking.  
Red: lets just go.  
Powara-senara: WIPPEE!

they both Haste into the ruins, where the screech came from.

later...

A Burning Circle stands before the two.

Red:On three...one,two.  
Both: THREE!

the team flips in--but its closed, so they land flat on their faces.

Both: I forgot, its only if you stand in it.

they get up and wipe off the blood. In mere seconds, the duo is in a large cave.

Red: Burning.  
Powara-Senara: Circle.  
Both: Monster.

Suddenly, a large Wyvern appeared in front of them all.

Powara-Senara:This is no problem-woblem.  
Red:We can take it.

: HELP ME!

Red???

Red took notice of a beautiful blonde girl with a big two handed axe in her hands. She was of the Hume,so she was much,much taller than Powara-Senara.  
She was wearing a violet dress, with the skirt slit up the sides. Beside her was a beautiful gold tiger.

Red: Oh, hey! You beating this one to a pulp too!

: YEP! JUST HELP ME!

Red:Oh, right. Skillchain?  
Powara-Senara:Skillchain and MB.  
Red: Gotcha.

Red and Powara-senara were both thankfully using a Samurai subjob, so they were very good. I dont remember the Skillchain Table, but they did a Demolition Skillchain with a Firaga II at the end, producing huge MB damage to the poor Wyvern.

Both: OH YEAH! Hey, quit copying me! I SAID QUIT IT!

Later, in Red's Mog House...

Red:So your name is Aneru?  
Aneru: Yep.  
Powara-Senara:And your a Beastmaster who can call this tiger-wiger with your whistle-nistle? scratches the tiger behind his ears  
Aneru:Yep.  
Red:Does it have a name?  
Aneru: Kaname.  
Pawara-Senara:Those are nice namesy-wamseys.  
Aneru:Thanks. Im expecting Blitz to have traced me in 5...4...3...2...1...0

Suddenly, a hulking Galka Ranger burst through the door. He had high-tech equipment on, such as a machanical tracer helmet and a tube attaching a tank to his gun for instant reload.

Galka Ranger Person: Aneru! Ya ok, miss?  
Aneru: Yeah, yeah, im fine Blitz.  
Blitz: fewth. Who are these?  
Aneru: Well, we havent introduced ourselves yet.  
Red: My name is Redarius Kabarisawa Misaga. You can call me Red.  
Powara-Senara: I am Powara-Senara. Pleased to meetaru you.  
Blitz: My name is Blitz.  
Red: I just noticed... Im Elvaan,Powara is Tarutaru,Aneru is Hume and Blitz is Galka. So if we can find a-  
: RRRRRRRRED!  
Red: mithra...

Ok,Red only had 1 freind before he met Powara-Senara. And that was Katinar, a Mithra Summoner. Katinar loved to show Red whenever she got a new Avatar.

Red: Wait...KATINAR! Hastes off to meet Katinar

While the others were in a shadow of mystery, Red hurried back with a Mithra in hand.She had She was wearing a hoodless tunic with black and purple stripes going sideways,and sandals. She topped it off with a tiara including a amethyst.

Red: Guys, meet the greatest Mithra Summoner I know...actually the only overall summoner I know...Katinar!  
Katinar:Meow. Hi everyone. I rrrrreally just wanted to show Rrrrred my new Avatarrrr,Shiva. Come on, lets go outdoorrrrrs so I can show it to you!

The gang went out into Red's backyard (i know you cant have one in FFXI, but still) as Katinar chanted something.

Katinar: Embodyment of the frrrrost,avatarrrr of ice. Come forrrward to me! SHIVA!

In a icy blur, a crystal appeared with a woman inside. The crystal broke, and out came a beautiful ice-blue skinned woman. She hada ice-blue leather shirt on,along with a blue skirt. Her eyes and hair were also ice blue. Speaking of her hair, she had 18 braids that were tied together for her hairstyle.  
Who could this be but Shiva,Avatar of Ice?

Shiva:Hello,everyone. This young lady has defeated my Prime form in battle, and now I shall assist her.  
Katinar: Prrrretty cool, eh boys and girrrrls aand ladys and gentlemen!

Everybody claps for Katinar, who feels very proud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------MILK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, heres the chappie ender. The flashback will go on for 3 chappies. Then, the story will go up. And, when something switches you from first to third person or vice versa,its called second person. 


End file.
